Test 15
FINALLY, YOU MADE IT! Now, read everything, or I will ignore you forever. As in. This is my gift for you. . On how black it is, I will leave it on to your imagination. |status = Sexually Active |relative(s) = Glass Heart (wife) Red (former) Chaos (mapa) Papa Reli (brother) Mega (son) Wrath (son) Choko (undefined being) |occupation = Bureaucrat Father to countless children |affiliation = Fairy Tail Wiki |magic= Block Magic Whore Magic |weapons= Metal Dildo |voice= Deep }} IamJakuhoRaikoben (アイヤムジャクホライコベン AiamuJakuhoRaikoben) is the sole bureaucrat of Fairy Tail Wiki, one of the admins, one of the biggest whores, and especially, my awesome father that has a taste for young Asian girls ( ._.) that's always there for me. Appearance His appearance is shrouded by mystique, so one knows how he looks like, and besides, he's shy to show himself. ಠ_ಠ How selfish. But he gave away few facts, like he's a black male, with a black hair and dark brown eyes.On his Fairy Tail Wiki Profile Yeah, as if he's the only one in this world who has that characteristics. (╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻ Personality Like every person living in this world, Papa has two sides. I'll try to elaborate it as far as my knowledge goes. *'Good side': He's fucking caring on to everyone. He's usually nice and approachable, but one wouldn't dare to do it without confidence, since the title that he holds, Bureaucrat, is intimidating. But yeah, he's nice. He wont show hesitation to help when you're in pinch, and would love to assist you when the need arises. He's also funny when the situation calls for it.That Tiny Chat session is so funny as hell He also seems to posses child-like characteristics, evident on his photo gallery on his profile: it contains some chibis. I mean, duh, chibis are for kids! *Papa beats me with a metal bat* Uh.. No, I take that back, chibis are for everyone. *smiles while bleeding* Uh..This is based on my observation *'Bad side': He can be quite childish at times. I mean, it looks like his body will tend to act first before his brain.This is something I wont name anymore He's also kind of easy to provoke, which leads him on doing unnecessary things.Again, I wont name this incident And.. I cannot think of anything anymore. I just focus on his good sides. Ah! His absence is sometimes annoying to me, like.. Hello! I visit the wiki at times JUST TO TALK TO HIM. That's all. But.. He's not online. Then I'll be pissed, but he wont notice, and he wont even message me. Damn Papa.Oh so emo.. But whatever he may be, whatever he will do, according to his undefined kid, Choko, his love for his Papa wont change. :DFact History Eh.. I don't have an idea since when my Papa started hitting young girls, so.. *Papa puts an scotch tape on my mouth and ties me up* Jak: Enough of your insults, young whore! ಠ_ಠ Choko: Mmpppgh! Mpppgh mmmmpggghh! Jak: What..? Choko: *writes on a paper* If I managed to escape this predicament, I will block you here! ಠ◡ಠ Jak: I will block you on FT Wiki, young whore. ಠ◡ಠ Choko: *writes again* I will expose your secrets! Jak: *releases me* You know how much I love you son.. We can talk about this.. :D Choko: Let me finish! Jak: *walks away* And yeah.. Going back.. According to my stalking notes, he originally came from Bleach Wiki, but at some point, became an bureaucrat on Fairy Tail Wiki on.. On.. Damn notes. Not enough data. ( ._.) Fuck.I'll research more, I guess Plot Choko: Instead of focusing on his plot, I will focus on mine! ಠ◡ಠ Jak: But this is my profile! Choko: But this is my work! Jak: But this is about me! Choko: But this is my wiki. ಠ◡ಠ Jak: Power abuse, son? How about I will block you on Fairy Tail? ಠ◡ಠ Choko: Fuck.. I am so powerless.. >_> Anyway, just sit back and relax! ಠ_ಠ Speak one more and I will really reveal your secrets! Jak: #@%&*(^%$# you! *walks away* Okay, so here it goes! I will divide it into months! :D January Nothing. He's inactive.Poor Papa, he has no laptop. ಠ◡ಠ February Nothing. He's inactive. March Nothing. He's inactive. April Our first encounter. I asked him why he isn't in the wiki. But he gave me a very cold, intimidating response, saying that he doesn't have a laptop. Ugh. He's such a cold hearted man. May Our second encounter. His laptop finally arrived this time, so he gave me a response to my message when I said hi to him. All of my negative thoughts were gone, and this is the time that I found out that he's nice. I also asked him to give me a nickname, but the first one failed, so I asked for a change, and that's where he declared that he like me. Oh, oh, fuck, no romance intended, bitches! D:< As he finally thought of one, which is one of my current nickname, Nunu, I asked him what should I call him, on which he responded: "Papa". And after that.. My wiki life changed. A lot. It became more better as I talk to him. June As time passes, his responsibilities as my father gets more better, and he provided me support, be it financial,Yes, he's rich like that mental, emotional or wiki wise. Though the half way, he became busy, and my time with him became less. I was so pissed that he's gone, and he never even checks on me! Bad Papa, isn't it? But I have no choice but to understand. July He's busy, and I am ignored. Fuck this life. And he had his birthday. Abilities Block Magic: A common, yet powerful magic that he posses. Block Magic steals the freedom of a user on the wiki for how many days, or sometimes, on eternity. Papa has proven his mastery over this Magic, as he is able to use it anytime he like. He usually does this when he's in front of this computer, and with the aid of his mouse.Duh, every admins has this *'Block: Temporary': He uses this spell on to the users with the minimal offense.Although he used this on a very unreasonable way *'Block: Infinite': Like every admins can, Papa can bestow an infinite block who did a very serious offense, or royally pissed him.He can do this, so no need to think of an event Whore Magic: A very fearsome, forbidden, lost Magic that has been forgotten by ages. This Magic allows him to create children on whim, or make an individual his children as he wish.Like what he did to me However, despite of his mastery over this Magic, his wife, Glass, has a great immunity with this Magic.Evident on how they never have a children up to now Equipment Metal Dildo: He posses a very forbidden item, a metal dildo. He uses it when someone defies him by making them bend over and.. I don't want to describe it anymore.I'll leave it up to your imagination Trivia *He said that he already makes babies even before Papa Reli did.See it on my Fairy Tail Archive #4 *Someone told me, when I was still a newbie that he's the best bureaucrat existed.I wont tell who that is, bitches Quote *(To everyone) ''"Whore!"''To everyone, I said *(To everyone) ''"I a the one and only God! *(To anyone making an excuse) ''"Excuses are like butt holes, we all have them and they all stink."''Dug this on his Archive #22 *(To Glass Heart) ''"I want my present, woman!"''This is on her talk page, I think *(To Choko) ''"You're a son of a black man!"''It's on my archive something, just search for it Wish Papa! Mind telling me how old you are now? Teehee. Anyway, sorry for making this a day late, but it's much more better than never, right? Pa, I know you're already aware how much I love you, so I guess, there's no need to elaborate it further. Sorry if it isn't an art like others, since I am talent-less when it comes to those stuff. And this "gift" is such a shit, so again, sorry. :( Pa, no matter what you will do, no matter who will you become someday along the run, I want you to remember that I am your son, no matter what. :3 I'll support you all the way. Even if you'll have lots of kids and forget about me, I'll still be beside you! Teehee. If you need me, I'll answer as soon as I see your message. I miss you already! Please come back now! :( Nunu has been lonely lately! Love you Pa! KBye. :3 PS: WHICH REMINDS ME.. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GODLY ESSAY!? I'D REALLY DENY YOUR PRESENCE AS A GOD IF YOU WONT STILL SEND ME THAT! ಠ_ಠ References